


What could have been

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Depression, Fix-It, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Since Queen for a day latterly broke my heart I decided to do a fix it fanfiction. An act of kindness can change everything, every outcome. And someone’s life, what if Rapunzel went to visit Varian after the storm? What if Varian had it in him this whole time, to rescue his father?





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing how broken Varian was when he found his father, i was in tears. I had to do a fix it. Because come on that was so not fair to the kid, i get why people are mad about him trying to hurt the royal family. But come on. She could've helped him, she should've helped him. Kingdom or not someone was dying right then. Im sorry I don't care if people put excuses for her. Since it seems she can do no wrong. But what happened wasn't right. Obviously he has to take some blame but as does she. 
> 
> So here is a fix it fic of queen for a day, might be several chapters.

“Don’t worry Dad”. Varian stared at the Amber stoned Quirin in disperse, unaware that Rapunzel, Eugen and Cassandra had entered his home. Rapunzel put her hand to mouth in shock. “I will get to the bottom of this, I promise. I will make you proud”. 

Rapunzel made to step up to her younger friend reaching out, Cass gently touched her shoulder. Shaking her head, she quietly made her way into her boyfriend’s arms. Who wrapped his arms around her. Both watching in sadness.

“Get the answers and set you free, don’t you worry, whatever it might take im finding a way. And I swear right NOW”. Varian rose to his feet cape flying behind him. “That no matter what comes of me, anybody who stands…or stood in my PATH. They’re going to PAYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

The group backed up at the rage in Varian’s tone, Cas gestured Rapunzel and Eugene to leave but the princess shook her head. 

“They…will…pay”. 

Varian’s body gave out prompting the man to fall to his knees soft broken sobs escaping his mouth, exhaustion from the trip. Emotional exhaustion. And he was pretty sure he had a fever. Take over him. 

“Varian”.  
The man jerked back head spinning around, the anger in his eyes returned as he made to stand up. 

“Rapunzel”. He snapped but before he could say another word he broke into a coughing fit, sinking back onto his knees. 

“Varian…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean, I never meant”. 

“I trusted you!, You promised me you’d help!. You promised everything was going to be ok!”. Varian gestured towards his father. “Does this look Ok to you!?!”.

“Varian”. Eugene pleaded stepping forward, “kid we never meant for any of this to happen. You know Rapunzel. She helps all her friends”. 

“No, no she helps you, her kingdom!. I am not included in those FRIENDS you say she helps. She could’ve prevented all of this, if she had just came with me”. 

“Oh come on”. Cas stepped forward. “She had the whole Kingdom to take care of, did you really think the Princess could just leave her Kingdom in a crisis. Especially when her parents were missing”. 

Varian’s eye’s widened. 

“What”. He whispered. 

“That’s right GENIUS”. 

“Cass”. Rapunzel started. 

“Her parents were missing in a blizzard. The kingdom was in DANGER!. Sometimes there’s more then you know. So maybe instead of jumping to concussions think first!’. 

Varian’s eyes were wide, tears threatening to fall. 

“No..no..”. Varian took a few steps back as Rapunzel reached out for him. “That would mean, this is all my fault. My fault. NO NO NO”. He fell to his knees. Pounding at the ground, he reached up threading his hands in his hair. “Daddy, I’m so sorry”. 

Rapunzel reached out pulling the Teenager into her arms, Varian laid his head on the woman’s chest, eye’s never leaving his father’s frozen frame. 

“I’m so sorry Dad, you deserved a better son than me. You didn’t deserve a screwed up son”. 

“Hey hey hey”. Rapunzel pulled Varian back to look at her. “You’re not screwed up”. She gently wiped the tears from her friend’s eyes. “I can’t blame you for being upset. My parents mean everything to me. I understand that you’re mad. I’m just sorry I couldn’t get here sooner”. 

Sniffling. Varian laid his head back onto his friends chest. 

“I just wish Dad knew how much I loved him”. 

“He may not be able to hear you, but why don’t you tell him how you feel? It may help, at least until we can figure out a way to get him out”. 

Varian glanced up at Rapunzel. 

“You think so?”

She nodded.

“Rapunzel’s right kid”. Eugene placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder, “say what’s in your heart. What you’ve always wanted him to know. Then you will be able to say those words when he’s free. Makes it easier. Venting is always good”. 

Glancing at Cas who nodded Varian let a breath before standing, his hands playing with his gloves. The Teenager moved in front of the encased Quirin. He noticed the note in his father’s hand, what did it say? Was it a key to rescuing him? It was to bad he would never know. 

No. Varian shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. 

“Dad”. Varian started. “I’m sorry. You warned me not to near those rocks, told me their dangerous. That you got this. I just”. He rubbed his neck. “I wanted to help. I wanted to show you that I can do something without screwing something up. I wanted to make you proud”. He clenched his eye’s shut. Tears threatening to fall. 

“Varian look!”. 

The Teenager jerked his head up tears trickling down his cheeks, no..he swore he could see a lil bit of movement coming from his father. But that couldn’t be right, could it?

“Dad?” Varian moved to the amber placing a hand where his father’s face was. “Daddy?”

He jumped back when Quirin’s eyes opened, the rest of his body was frozen. The frozen man’s eye’s drifted down to his son. 

“Dad!”. Varian pressed his face to the Amber. Tears slid down his cheeks. “Dad I’m so sorry. I never meant to. Im sorry”. He wailed. “Please Dad I need you! I can’t lose you”.

To Rupnzal and her friend ashtomisment you could see very lil movements as Quirin struggled to move within the amber. 

“Varian! Keep talking its working”. Eugene shouted as his girlfriend pressed her hands to her mouth. 

“Dad!”. Varian pounded at the Amber. “You got to fight!, I need you. I love you. Please don’t give up. I…I. Can’t be without you”. 

Quirin’s features scrunched up his body fighting to move the more he struggled the more he was able to move, before anyone could stop him Varian slammed his body into the Amber. His father tried to shout at his son to stop. That he would hurt himself. But  
Varian refused his friend’s pleas. He wouldn’t break eye contact with his father. 

“I’m not going to lose you”. Varian shouted. 

Letting out a yell Varian slammed into the amber once more as Quirin moved. There was a huge explosion sending Varian flying skitting across the floor. His body slamming into his wall. 

“Varian!”. The princess rushed to her friend’s side, one of Varian’s eyes were closed trying to force himself up. But was to weak. His eye’s wouldn’t leave the now broken into pieces amber. He winced in pain allowing Rapunzel to pull him close. 

“Check on my dad”. He croaked out ignoring his arm bleeding. “Please”. 

“Cas?” 

“On it”. The swords lady rushed over to the crumbled amber, she pushed aside some of the pieces eye’s widening as the older man sat up one hand to his head. 

“He’s alive!”. She called. 

Varian let out a soft sob relaxing into his friend’s arms. He let out a soft groan as his friend helped him to stand, Varian eye’s widened meeting his father’s widened gaze. 

“Dad”. 

Ignoring the straining muscles Quirin rushed to his son’s side, tears filling his eyes. He took his son from the princess pulling his son into his arms, he lowered himself onto the ground pulling Varian into his lap. 

“Daddy”. Varian sobbed into his father’s chest. “I’m so sorry. I..I”. 

“Shh”. Quirin rested his head on his son’s mop of hair, tears coming down his face. A gloved hand on back of his son’s head. “Its alright son, it’s alright. Daddy’s here. I won’t leave you again. I promise”. 

Curling futher into his father's hold Varian clung onto him like he would disappear any moment. His father holding on just as tight. 

"Come on guy's". Rapunzel backed up a few steps going to her boyfriend's side. "Lets give them some space. Will come back tomorrow to check up on them". Warmth spread through the 3 of them. It broke their heart to see their friend in so much pain. It was love and determination of one person. To shatter Amber. 

Quirin glanced up as the three left, meaning Rapunzel's gaze. The older man gave a silent nod gratitude shining in his eyes. 

The moment the door shut Quirin gently scooped up his son cradling him close to his chest, making his way up the stairs. He glanced at the amber one last time. Letting out a silent shudder. A gentle cool hand touched his arm prompting the father to gaze down. Big eye's gazed up at his father. A smile on Varian's face tears still in his eyes. 

Quirin matched his own. Holding him closer. He pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. 

The amber remains a memory of what could have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned.


End file.
